


Smooth Criminal

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava wants to know if Sara is the one who has been leaving partially-eaten biscuits all over her home.





	Smooth Criminal

“Sara, I have to talk to you.”

Sara jumps at the sound of Ava’s voice. “Whatever the Legends have done now, it’s not my fault.”

“No,” Ava says. She shakes her head a little. “It’s nothing about that. It’s, uh, a personal thing.”

“Ooh, you’re blushing,” Sara teases. Ava tilts her head down and pushes her hair out of her face. “Can I assume this is about our recent rendezvous at your home?”

“Uh, yes,” Ava says. Her cheeks get even more flushed. “Can we talk about this somewhere else?”

“Sure,” Sara says. Ava leads her back to her office. She walks with the same sense of purpose as she does on her way to a shootout. 

Sara perches on Ava’s desk and looks at her. 

“So, um,” Ava starts. She sighs and brushes her hair back again. “This is probably a really weird question to ask, and I don’t want to be rude, but… ugh, I feel ridiculous.”

“Just ask,” Sara says. 

“Have you been eating… uh, taking biscuits from the pantry? And leaving them everywhere with, like, one bite taken out of them?”

“No,” Sara says. “You’re serious?”

“Someone has been, and I don’t know who else it could be.”

“Can I see the damage? Examine the crime scene?”

“Sure,” Ava says. “I’ll bring you over again. But, uh, I’m not leaving you alone with any food.”

“Oh, I see how much you trust me,” Sara jokes. She smiles at Ava.

Ava taps her watch, and Sara follows her into her kitchen. Sara remembers every detail of the place from her previous visit, except this time she can see biscuits thrown everywhere.

“Huh,” Sara says. “I certainly did not do this.”

“I don’t know who did,” Ava says. “I mean, if this is another one of Gary’s awful pranks…”

“I have a friend who is a CSI,” Sara says. “He could try to analyze the fingerprints or something.”

“Uh, do you want to sit down on the couch and just see if it happens again?”

“Okay,” Sara says. She folds her legs up and sits down.

Ava keeps looking around like she’s expecting to see a biscuit appear from nowhere. 

“I don’t think we’re going to find any fingerprints on the biscuit,” Sara says.

“Why not?” 

Sara points to where the cat is walking across the room with a biscuit held in her mouth.

“Ivory!” Ava says. “She’s the culprit! I should have suspected her. She’s a naughty girl.”

“Look at her. That biscuit is bigger than her head,” Sara says. “She thinks she’s being so sneaky.”

“She could be a secret agent,” Ava says. Ivory’s feet don’t make a sound when she walks. 

Ivory turns around suddenly, and runs towards Sara faster than Sara had ever seen her move before. She jumps into Sara’s lap and sets the biscuit in Sara’s hand. 

“Is it a gift?” Sara coos. “Are you bringing me a present?”

Ivory purrs and rubs her face on Sara’s hand. Sara strokes her back. 

“Well, now I know how I’ll have to lock the pantry now,” Ava says. "Guess she's done being sneaky."

Ivory bumps Sara’s head with her face, and Sara kisses her on the forehead.

“I can’t believe you thought it was me,” Sara says. 

“I’m sorry about that. I should have known it was her. But I didn’t think it’d be one of my cats. I’ve had them for three years, and they’ve never done anything like this before.”

“It’s okay. Ivory must really love me.”

“Yeah. She hates, like, everybody.”

“I don’t believe it!” Sara says. The cat licks her hand, and Sara giggles.

“Yeah. When she was at the shelter, she wouldn’t let me get near her. But I saw her and her sister cuddled up, and I knew I had to have them. She still doesn’t usually like visitors. You’re special.”

“Aww,” Sara says. Ivory reaches out with her paw and touches Sara’s cheek. “She’s so gentle.”

“One time, I had someone over to fix my internet and Ivory tried to kill him and I had to find a new provider.”

“This girl? No, I don’t believe it.”

“That’s what she wants you to think,” Ava says. “She’s a smooth criminal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a story my parents told me where my dad started dating my mom and found food wrappers everywhere and thought it was my mom and it turned out to be his cat.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted recently. I've been in kind of an inspiration slump. If anyone has something they want me to write, requests are open.


End file.
